Too Determined in Life (Charisk)
by kawaii shipper02
Summary: Hey guys, Mari-chan here! I know, I know. The title sucks but hey! This is my first story! And yes I did draw the cover... Summary: Frisk had just saved everyone... everyone except for Chara and Asriel that is. But what happens when a certain someone appears right before his eyes? What happens if they learn the truth? Will Frisk finally be able to save them all?
1. Character Bios

**Frisk Dreemurr**

Gender: boy

Age: 13

D.O.B: unknown

Fake birthday: December 27

Other info: Frisk is a nice boy who only wants to save everyone. Even if his life is tough with all the bullying and memories of the genocide run, he still keeps going. He has the most determination and has the power to save, reset and load even outside the underground.

 **Chara Dreemurr**

Gender: girl

Age: 14 (114 if she didn't die)

D.O.B: unknown

Fake birthday: August 31

Other info: The first fallen human. Her name is pronounced 'Cara' as in character (you'll see why later on in the book). Chara's a girl who was abused and depressed/suicidal at a very young age. This is the reason she hated humanity; because of how cruel it was. She jumped through the hole in attempt to commit suicide and met Asriel (if you've played Undertale or watched someone play it then you know the rest). She gave each human who fell directions and information but never really liked any of them since they all died so easily and quickly. Or they were cruel. Some tried to befriend monsters and then kill them. (I could go on but that'll take too long)

 **Mhara**

Gender: girl

Age: 13

D.O.B: September 27

Other info: The twin sister of Clara. She's been like Clara's sidekick when they bully Frisk, sometimes she takes the lead and abuses Frisk just to make Clara proud. She really hates Frisk for setting all monsters free.

 **Clara**

Gender: girl

Age: 13

D.O.B: September 27

Other info: Mhara's twin sister. She's also the older twin. She and her twin bullied Frisk for being different from the rest and soon because of other flaws.

 **Toriel**

Gender: Woman

Age: ?

D.O.B: ?

Fake birthday: ?

Other info: A very caring monster who now lives in a house upon the surface. She is Frisk, Chara and Asriel's adoptive Mother. Her and Asgore are only close acquaintances due to the fact that he used to kill humans for their soul. Her motherly figure is what most monsters and some humans love about her.

 **Asgore**

Gender: Male

Age: ?

D.O.B: ?

Fake birthday: ?

Other info: King of the underground and Toriel's ex husband. He killed human souls for his monsters and not because he enjoys it.

* * *

 **That's it for now. It's only because those are the only characters I've introduced so far (other than in the dream...and I'm not going to do Gaster because I might spoil the plot by accident...I think I've done it somewhere...). I only did this to not cause confusion in what gender Frisk and Chara are and some info that make might be useful to know. Don't worry, I'll have the next chapter out soon...maybe today...and also I might draw some of the characters and add them to this as a profile pic to each one of these or at the top.**

 **Goodbye from Mari-chan :3**


	2. Chapter 1: Chara?

**Hey guys, Mari-chan here! First part out!... on my only story... but don't worry, I'm determined to do this!**

 **Frisk: Hey! Determination is my thing!**

 **Me:...NOPE! *runs carrying her phone with her***

It's been two months since all the monsters were freed and Chara hadn't been seen by anyone. Frisk was trying to get his mind off the genocide route and all the resets stuff that Sans told them too much about.

The cruelty of that route reminded him of these two mean twin girls (who were only 2 months older than him) called Mhara and Clara who had been bullying him for the past 5 years yet he hasn't told anyone. He doesn't because he's determined that he will somehow get his act together and stand up for himself or they'll finally leave him alone.

It was around April and about halfway through the holidays. Frisk was near the entrance of the underground and was just thinking for about two minutes until Chara appeared...but...as a... human?...

"Greetings Frisk, watcha thinking about?" She asked, surprising Frisk. He wasn't really thinking of anything that important. Just school...and bullies...

"C-Chara?..."

"Hey... look I wanted to apologise for trying to destroy everyone and stuff... I had a pretty rough past, bullied and all... that's why I hated humanity... until I met you... then I realised how some humans out there, could be nice..." She explained before she saw Frisk's confused expression. He examined her up and down. "...oh, you're probably wondering how I got my body... well apparently it was your determination to save everyone that gave me a body...but... I did have to dig out my body somehow, but once I did, I learned that I could teleport so..."

"Wow, well I'm glad you're back! I was thinking that I'd, um, nevermind... come on we have to tell mom about this!" Frisk exclaimed as he started running.

"Um Frisk? You know I can just teleport us there right?" Chara shouted as she saw Frisk stop.

"Oh...well... I knew that, I just um... wanted to get some exercise, yeah, you know to, um, get fit and... stuff... P-Plus! Who knows if it will work?" Frisk stuttered. Chara shook her head.

"You're a terrible liar... but oh what the heck, sure, I'll race ya" Chara challenged as she ran ahead of Frisk.

"Hey! No fair!" Frisk ran towards her and soon passed her.

"How the hell can you run so fast?!" Chara complained, knowing they were both halfway there.

"Oh I don't know maybe because I ran away from Undyne and other monsters most of the time?!" and from bullies... but he didn't want Chara to know in case she did something.

"Oh...right..." Chara muttered.

Time skip

At the front door of Toriel's house, Frisk waited for a few minutes before Chara finally reached the house.

"W-Wow... y-you are fast... *huff* but in my defense, I almost got lost..."

"And that's my fault?"

"Yeah, cause... you ran too fast"

"Or you're too slow" (A/N: does anyone get the reference XD) Frisk smirked as Chara blushed.

"W-Whatever... just open the door" Frisk got his keys and opened the door. He told Chara to wait outside for a minute and nodded.

"Mom, I'm home! And I have a surprise!" Frisk shouted

 **Ok people, that's all for now! I'm just learning how to use this app... but I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. Don't worry, the next part will be out soon!**

 **Chara:Well basically in the next part, Fri-**

 **Me:NO SPOILERS! *grabs her chocolate***

 **Chara:you shouldn't have done that *puts on her creepy face and starts approaching me with a knife***

 **Me:oh sh*t oh sh*t oh sh- wait was that a Ben drowned reference?**

 **Chara:umm... that's not important *about to stab me***

 **Frisk:*gives Chara another bar of chocolate***

 **Chara:*turns back to normal*huh?*smiles* thanks Frisk**

 **Frisk:you're welcome... to both of you...**

 **Me:ok before I do something else to piss them off, I'm gonna go. This is goodbye from Mari-chan**

 **Frisk:isn't your name Mariel?**

 **Me:... BYE!**


	3. Chapter 2: Mom's reaction

**Ok second part woohoo! I barely have any readers but here is the second part! Yay!**

 **Chara: to what readers exactly?**

 **Me: GIVE IT TIME THEY WILL NOTICE MEH!**

 **Chara:*sigh***

* * *

"Oh welcome home my child! What's the surprise?", Toriel asked. Frisk grinned as he opened the door wider so Chara could get in next to him. Toriel teared up. "C-Chara? M-My child? How are you alive? I thought I buried you"

Toriel was confused as to why the child that she took care of 100 years ago was now alive and looking as if she was the same age as Frisk if not older by about a year or so.

"Well long story short Frisk's determination brought me back and I learned I can teleport" Chara explained as Frisk slowly walked away (without either Toriel or Chara realising) and went to his room.

"What should I do?..." Frisk whispered to himself. He knew that if Chara was here, Toriel would make her go to school. This worried him for two reasons. First, he was worried that Mhara and Clara would bully her (since she would be with Frisk most of the time) and he didn't want Chara to do anything brutal, which was also the second reason. He was afraid that if Chara got pissed off, then she would go on a murderous rampage.

He sighed as he went to the attic (without Chara and Toriel seeing him... actually HE couldn't even hear OR see THEM).

"Come on, there has to be a spare bed somewhere... Ah ha! Here's a mattress?... wait whats this?...is this... a portal?...but...what is it doing here..." Frisk reached for it only to be instantly sucked in.

When Frisk came to, he stood up to see a tall skeleton with a crack going up on the top of the right eye and a crack on the left eye going down up until his smile. He had a mysterious black cloak that was so long it was touching the floor and the right eye seemed to look like a cresent moon, probably due to the crack.

Using what seemed to be a textbox, they looked up at Frisk and greeted him.

[Hello Frisk, I am W.D Gaster, Sans and Papyrus' creator. I am here to tell you, actually, SHOW you Chara's past] Gaster wrote/texted.

"I already know that she got bullied and-"

[I know. But I thought that maybe if I show you maybe you would understand why she hated humanity a bit more. Also to show you some things that she didn't tell you]

"But isn't that gonna be an invasion of privacy, I'm sure if she didn't want to tell me then..." Frisk argued. He didn't really like invading people's privacy. What if it was something that Chara didn't want him to know?

[Not to worry, I've seen how similar your past, erm, your life is to it... so I know you can help her if she ever uses a knife. If you remind her that she's not alone, then you can help her alot] Gaster replied.

Frisk couldn't really argue with that. He nodded as Gaster teleported the two of them to what seemed like a school playground.

* * *

 **Me: Well that's it. I've got to go to school now. Bye!**

 **Chara: school sucks**

 **Me:I know!**


	4. Chapter 3: Chara's past

**Me: Ok so 3rd chapter! I love writing these!**

 **Chara: But does anyone else?**

 **Frisk: Chara! Don't worry Mari-chan, I'm sure people will love your story. ^_^**

 **Me: Aw thanks Frisk *gives him chocolate***

 **Chara:...GIMME DAT CHOCOLATE**

 **Frisk:...*runs***

Frisk and Gaster went closer and heard some voices. It was coming from a group of people.

"You're a loser"

"No one will ever love you"

"You're so weak, you can't hurt a fly"

Frisk heard as well as a lot of other insults. He walked closer and instantly realised who it was. It was Chara. And they weren't just saying hurtful things, they were DOING hurtful things! The whole group started to kick and punch Chara as if they were a piñata. Frisk couldn't take it anymore. He backed up and charged at them, in attempt to push them off but to no avail as he passed through them and ended on the other side of Chara. Now Frisk got a closer look. Chara had cuts and bruises on her cheeks as well as a black eye. That wasn't all. She also had cuts, bruises and grazes on her legs. Frisk felt himself on the verge of tears. He stood up and once again tried to shove the bullies off but once again fell through them. This time, he landed infront of Gaster.

[You should've known that you can't change the past. Now, let's follow her shall we?] Before Frisk could comprehend what was happening, Gaster had teleported them to what seemed like Chara's house.

Chara had walked home from school and had just entered through the door. Her parents seemed rather busy. Her dad was on the computer doing some work and her mom with chores.

"Hi Chara, how was school?" Her mom asked, not taking her eyes off her chores.

"Well I got beat up again. But I'm fine..." Chara lied about being fine but her parents didn't realise since they were both so busy with their work.

"That's great, dear" they both answered simultaneously. Chara had gone straight upstairs. She opened her room door and shut it, sighing to herself. Frisk and Gaster had teleported (somehow) to Chara's room. While Gaster was unphased by all this Frisk was down right speechless. He had no idea it was this bad. Well, it couldn't get any worse right?

That's what he thought... until Chara pulled out a knife from her draw.

 **《** **Warning Self harm》**

"She's not going to kill her parents is she?" Frisk asked. Gaster shook his head and motioned for him to keep watching. Frisk's focus was back on Chara. After a few seconds, he realised what she was doing. Chara was CUTTING HERSELF! Frisk had seen enough. He didn't want to see anymore, it was too painful.

"Gaster I've seen enough! Please! Take me back home!" Frisk begged but to no avail. Gaster had already teleported them to the entrance of the underground. Frisk tried to cover his eyes but Gaster stopped him and held his hands back. At that moment, he saw Chara, who seemed to look a bit older than she was in the last flashback.

"10 years", she began, "10 years of abuse and yet only 4 years of innocence. Everyone has suffered long enough." She looked down the hole

Frisk turned to Gaster, who had a neutral look on his face. Frisk knew that Gaster knew what was going to happen. HE knew what was going to happen

"Goodbye cruel world" She said those final last words... and jumped. Frisk was beyond words. He was in tears.

"Gaster please tell me it's over, please! Please don't show me anymore!" Frisk pleaded. Gaster only snapped his fingers in response. He turned to Frisk, smiled and disappeared. Frisk saw the same flashback repeat itself.

"Gaster! Come back! Please take me away from here. I don't need to see it again! Please take me back!" He yelled before his vision blurred. When he came to, he could see two pairs of red eyes gazing down at him. One was really worried, one was neutral but you could see a mix of worry, confusion and... surprise?

 **Me: Ok so that's all for part 3 and I think this is probably the most I've written**

 **Chara: yeah by 10 words or something**

 **Me: every word you speak counts you know**

 **Chara: ...damnit**

 **Me: so does that**

 **Chara: ARGH**

 **Me: and that XD**

 **Frisk:...**

 **Chara: Frisk? What's wrong?**

 **Frisk:... I don't like the next parts... I don't want anyone finding out...**

 **Me: Don't worry Frisk. Chara won't be here in the next ones...or at least not here to**

 **Chara:huh? Where am I going**?

 **Me: Nowhere special**

 **Chara:bu-**

 **Me:goodbye from Mari-chan**


	5. Chapter 4: Frisk's secret

**Me:Hey guys, Mari-chan here! Here with another chapter!**

 **Chara:ok so what was that about in the last Chapter note. Where am I going?**

 **Me:I think I'll let Toriel tell you that**

 **Frisk:...**

 **Chara: *worried***

"My child, are you alright?" Said the figure with the worried eyes. Frisk looked around. He was still in the attic."My child, please speak to me" the voice, who was no doubt Toriel's, said.

"Y-Yeah... I'm fine" Frisk answered, removing his hand from his chest.

"We were pretty worried for a minute, you started yelling some strange things" Chara said with worry in her tone. His eyes widened. Was he yelling about the flashbacks?

"We couldn't really understand cause you stopped yelling as soon as we got up here, then you started crying and bolted right up with your hand on your chest." She added.

'Great', Frisk thought, 'Now she thinks I'm weak... oh wait... she knew that...' Frisk shook his head to gt rid of those thoughts.

"My child, would you like to talk about it?" Toriel asked, still worried. Frisk shook his head and sighed.

"No, it's fine, I just...", he paused,"need to figure it out... I'm going for a walk" he replied as he stood up but almost instantly fell back onto the mattress.

"No my child, you should rest, we can give you some time alone in your room. I was going to go shopping with Chara to buy her some new clothes anyway"

"But-"

"No buts. You're resting in your room and that's final" Toriel stated as she crossed her arms. Frisk sighed in defeat.

"Ok mom" he said as he was led to his room. As soon as Toriel and Chara left, Frisk groaned in frustration. How was he meant to rest after seeing Chara's past?

'Maybe I should just go on Undernet to get my mind of all this' he thought as he went to his Undernet page. He started scrolling down the comments on his status. He wrote 'hanging out with family' and people had wrote things like:

'You mean your monster family you freaky orphan'

'With your 'momster' Toriel? She only adopted you because she felt sorry for you'

'HOI! I'M TEMMIE!' (Frisk had to chuckle a bit at that one)

'Only cause you don't have any friends you fag'

'Pathetic, you're not even smart enough to use proper grammar'

《WARNING: SELF HARM》

Frisk felt a tear trickle down his cheek. He decided to go to the kitchen and get a knife. He felt so pathetic, he couldn't even handle a few comments. Pulling down his sleeve, he looked at his arm. It was halfway filled with cuts. Holding the knife in his hand, he made a few more. One for each one of the mean comments he had recieved. And that was only from today.

His breath quickened with each cut, each one deeper than the last. After he was done, he took a few moments to regain what little strength he thought he had. His eyes began to mist before once again regaininhg his strength. It took long enough for some of the blood on his arm to dry. Before he could wipe the blood away however, he heard the sound of Toriel's car. He quickly washed the knife before putting it back and rushed to his room. He logged out of the computer and sat on his bed with a book. Right then he gasped after he realised his sleeve was still up and pulled it down. He could feel a stinging sensation from the sleeve of his sweater making contact with his open cuts but soon ignored it and pretended to read as he heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" Frisk called, thinking it was Toriel. The door creaked open slightly and to his surprise, instead of Toriel coming in, it was Chara.

 **Me: ok lucky you Frisk, I only made it one chapter... Also you can no longer read ahead...how did you anyway?**

 **Frisk: magic *runs away***

 **Me:...bye from Mari-chan**


	6. Chapter 5: Chara's nightmares

**Me: *starts squealing* I GOT A VOTE FROM undertale_lover321 THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!**

 **Chara: Wait... Isn't that one of your friends?...**

 **Me: Maybe, we dont know. I'll ask her later in school**

 **Chara: Hm...**

 **Frisk: either way, I'm proud of you**

 **Chara: if this is how you react to 1 vote, how will you react to, like, 45 or something?**

 **Me: I'm probably not going to get there though XD**

"Chara?"

"Yep" answered Chara as she sat on his bed. "Are you okay?" She asked. Frisk nodded.

"Ok that's good. I know you probably don't want to talk about it but..." she paused "when you were yelling, I heard the name Gaster. If you don't mind me asking, who is he?"

Frisk stayed silent for a moment. Should he tell her about Gaster?

"Oh, Gaster is just someone who appeared in my nightmare. I don't really know who he is." Chara only nodded in reply. He felt better telling someone about Gaster.

Chara looked on the clock on the wall and realised the time. Was it that late already?

"Oh and I think dinner's ready. Just look at the time", said Chara, "race ya?"

Frisk smirked. "Oh you are on"

The rest of the holiday went on pretty much normal. Chara slept on the spare bed Frisk had found before he had seen Gaster (who Frisk hadn't told anyone about but Chara). Her bed was on the other side of his room. Although every night so far, Chara has had nightmares about her past. Frisk had always been there to calm her down and snap her back to reality.

Last night

Chara was twisting and turning in her bed. Her breath quickened, sweat appearing on her forehead. She started to cry softly which woke up Frisk.

"Chara?", He whispered, "Are you ok?" Chara only whimpered a 'I didn't mean to do this' in response.

 _{In Chara's dream}_

 _Chara slaughtered the last monster before Asgore's throne room. She thought that she had killed everyone but she was wrong. In front of her, there were six souls; not bodies... just... souls..._

 _"Turn around kid. We don't want to fight ya" one soul resented. Flowey then suddenly popped out feom the ground and, with his vines, captured all six of them. He pulled them together infront of Chara._

 _"Only one hit Chara, one hit and you'll kill them all" Flowey hissed. Chara raised her knife and prepared to strike until Flowey spoke once more "These souls... these are the people who were against you...the ones who caused you to **RESET**."_

 _She closed her eyes and made one big slash... but when she opened them, she was shocked. A figure had come out from the shadows and had taken the slash. They fell to the ground. The six souls who had been in Flowey's grasp had begun to form bodies. Now Chara could clearly see that they were Toriel, Asgore, Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus._

 _"Why?" Sans asked, his voice shaking, "Why did you kill him?"_

 _"My child," Toriel whispered, tears pricking her eyes. Chara looked down at the figure who had also taken shape. The figure appeared to be Frisk, dead on the ground. Chara instantly dropped her knife._

 _"N-No..." Chara stuttered "N-No! I-I didn't mean to do this!"_

 _"Oh really?" Said a voice from behind. She whipped her head round and saw a ghost of none other than Frisk. "Didn't you want to kill us all?"_

 _"No I-"_

 _"You what? What other reason could you possibly have? Other than your genocidal purposes" He interrupted. Chara began shaking, she didn't want to kill them all. She thought she had changed._

"Chara!" Frisk shouted from beyond the dream world. Chara bolted up from her bed and saw a very worried Frisk next to her. He had tears running down his cheeks.

"Wha...What?... it was only just a dream?..." Chara asked, confused.

"Sounded more like a nightmare to me" Frisk replied as he wiped the tears from his eyes. "I woke up to hear you crying in your sleep. I tried to wake you up but you said 'I didn't mean to do this' in response. If you don't mind me asking...what did you dream about?"

Chara looked down at her hands. The ones which killed Frisk in her dream.

"You don't have to if yo-"

"No it's fine...I'll only tell if... you tell me what you dreamed about the other day when we found you in the attic..." she interrupted.

 **Me: well that took a while... but at least it's out!**

 **Chara:I suppose...**

 **Me: and also, I might make a seperate part to explain the characters a bit more. Like their age etc.**

 **Frisk: and gender?**

 **Me:yes. I thought it was obvious that i made you male.**

 **Frisk:Oh yeah!**

 **Me:any way that's it from me. And thank you undertale_lover321 once again...oh you changed your username!**

 **Bye from Mari-chan :3**


	7. Chapter 6: Coming clean

**Me: More chapters! Whooopeeee!**

This caught Frisk by surprise but it didn't show.

"Ok...", he answered before he took a deep breath. "It actually wasn't a dream since I don't remember falling asleep. Well, I went to the attic to find you a mattress for your bed when I saw a portal. Being the curious boy I am, I reachedout for it but it sucked me in. Then I looked up to see a call skeleton with a cracked skull, he said his name was W.D Gaster and he said he was the creator of Papyrus and Sans." Frisk paused, he wondered if he should tell her that Gaster showed him her past. "He... he told me that he was going to show me our past..." Chara flinched. She didn't want to remember her past. To remember what those bullies did... what she did... "I... don't think I should go on... I don't want to resurface bad memories" said Frisk as he shook his head.

"No please... I... I want to know what he showed you" Chara responded.

"Ok... he showed me how you were bullied. How your parents were too busy to notice how you would come home everyday without a single smile. How you...", he paused, "started to cut yourself..." Chara was beyond words. This definitely couldn't have been a dream. How would someone just appear and tell Frisk her past?

"Frisk I-"

"I'm not finished..." he interrupted Gaster also showed me how you tried to commit suicide..." Chara's eyes widened. "You were at the entrance of the underground. You said you were abused for 10 years while having 4 years of innocence... how you thought everyone had suffered enough... then you said 'Goodbye cruel world' and then you... you" Frisk was in tears. He couldn't get the last few words out. Chara hugged him tightly.

"It's ok..." Chara comforted "I can't say my nightmare was any better... I was at the entrance of Asgore's throne room. I had killed the last remaining monsters and opened the door. I was surprised to see six souls inside. I thought I killed them all. One told me to turn around cause they didn't want to fight me. That's until Flowey appeared and caught them all with his vines. He said it would only take one hit to kill them all. I raised my knife and he continued to say they were against me, that they were the ones telling me, no, causing me to reset" Frisk was in shock. He thought only him and Sans knew about the resets.

"Then I swung my knife down...", Chara continued, "But when I opened my eyes, a figure went infront of them. That figure... was you..." she was in tears aswell. "I-I then looked up at the six souls who turned out to be Sans, Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne, Asgore and Tori-Mom. They asked me why I killed you... I didn't mean to but then you appeared behind me as a ghost and told me that I did and that I didn't have a reason not to then... I heard you shouting my name and I woke up..."

Frisk was speechless and hugged her. "Don't worry Chara, I know you're trying to change. It will be hard and you will have struggles... but I know you'll get through them." He assured. Chara smiled.

"Thanks Frisk..." she said as she wiped her tears away. She felt better after hearing that.

"If you want... you can... sleep next to me for the rest of the night" Frisk offered. Chara's eyes widened.

"Um... ok..." she sighed and went over with Frisk to his bed. She laid down and faced Frisk. "Goodnight Frisk"

"...Goodnight Chara"

 **Me:ok done! I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you guys later. Goodbye from Mari-chan :3**


	8. Chapter 7: First day back

**Me: Ok I think I'm finally getting use to this app. It's more complicated than Wattpad...ON WITH THE STORY!**

Present day

It was now time for school. Frisk woke up early and blushed when he saw Chara sleeping next to him. He gently got out of bed, not wanting to disturb Chara from her sleep and got ready for school. Chara couldn't go to school since it was so close to the end of the year so she had to stay at home.

Frisk went downstairs to see Toriel making breakfast.

"Morning my child" she greeted.

"Morning Mom" he replied as he sat down.

"Chara still asleep?" She asked. Frisk blushed and nodded. The bare thought of them sleeping together made him blush for some reason. It was his idea after all but...why did it make him feel so funny?

Frisk ate his breakfast in peace until Chara came down, rubbing her red eyes.

"Morning Mom, morning Frisk" she greeted in a tired voice.

"Morning Chara" Frisk responded.

"Good morning, my child" Toriel greeted. "Please have some breakfast, Frisk, you have to get going" Frisk nodded and went to brush his teeth.

"Where's Frisk going?" Chara asked curiously. Frisk was only in the next room and was over hearing their conversation while he brushed his teeth.

"Oh, Frisk is going to school today, didn't I tell you yesterday?" Asked Toriel, confused. Sleeping with Frisk seemed to had got her mind off the things Toriel had told her last night...but... there was one more thing...

"Also since you have to go to school in September and I have to teach at Frisk's school, Sans and Papyrus will be looking after you" There it was... and it was bad for Chara. She knew Sans held a grudge against her for the genocide route but hopefully Papyrus will be okay with her. He doesn't remember or know about the resets... right?

Soon there was a knock on the door. At the door were non other than the skele-bros themselves. Papyrus walked right in while Sans just followed.

"HELLO HUMAN, LADY ASGORE, WHERE IS THIS CHILD YOU WANT US TO BABYSIT?" Asked Papyrus, looking around. By now Frisk had finished brushing his teeth and was standing next to Toriel, waiting for her to take them both to school.

"Oh, she is right here, Chara! Can you come here for a moment please?" Toriel called as Chara came from the kitchen infront of Toriel and Frisk. "Papyrus, Sans, this is Chara,"

Frisk could see Sans' eye(socket?) widen in surprise until his left eye enlightened in a fiery blue. Frisk knew what this meant.

"Sans, please don't hurt her, she's changed, I promise" pleaded Frisk as he moved himself infront of Chara in a protective stance. Sans glanced at him, then at Chara, then back at him. He sighed before losing the glow in his eye.

"Alright kid, I trust ya..." Sans replied shrugging. As he said this, Toriel kept glancing between them, confused.

"Sans, what does Frisk mean by 'changed'?" She asked. Sans only looked at Frisk.

"Don't worry about it mom" he replied as he went towards the door. Toriel shrugged it off and after she told Sans and Papyrus the rules, she left and drove Frisk to school.

 **Me: Phew another one done. The next one may be longer. Goodbye from Mari-chan :3**


	9. Chapter 8: The usual break

**Me** **: I thought I could do the 30 day challenge... I think I failed somewhere along the way... oh well... ON WITH THE STORY!!**

At School during break

Frisk was just sitting on a bench outside reading a book when suddenly his book was hit straight out of his hands. His gaze raised and soon met the stares of Mhara and Clara as well as other kids who hadn't usually been there to bully him.

"Hey you little bitch, just heard about you on the news. Apparently you set all the beasts free, why? So you could be with others who are just like you?" Clara retorted. Frisk just picked up his book and put it in his bag.

"You can't call me a bitch if I'm not a girl. A bitch is a female dog" Frisk said nonchalantly. Some of the students behind the twin girls went 'oooooh' but Mhara turned round and glared at them.

"Shut up!" She yelled and she turned back to Frisk "You think you can out smart us nerd? Then take this!" She exclaimed as she punched his stomach. Clara grinned and kicked him at his side which caused him to fall over and land on his back. He tried to stand but some of the other boys punched him in the face while some of the girls were either insulting him or joining in with the boys. Even after all of this abuse, Frisk still wouldn't fight back.

"Ha! You're so weak you can't even fight back... which means..." Mhara whispered something to Clara which made her giggle.

"Which means... that we can really get physical with you" finished Clara as she picked Frisk up and dragged him where no one could see them. Now it was only him and the twins.

"Now...let's start by giving you a black eye" exclaimed Clara as she clenched one fist while she held Frisk against the wall with the other.

Clara threw her punch at him but he swiftly tilted his head to the side, dodging it which made Clara hit the wall. Clara yelled in pain as Mhara punched Frisk in the eye. This time, Frisk was too slow so it hit him in his left eye. It soon swelled up and turned a purplish/blackish colour. Frisk held one hand to his eye and one to his mouth to prevent him from crying or making any sound at all in case they'd make fun of him for being a baby... wait... never mind... they already did.

Soon the bell rang, signalling the end of break. Frisk was about to leave when Clara pushed him against the wall and looked them in the eye.

"If you tell anyone about this, then that black eye won't be the only thing you'll get!" She threatened before she walked away and laughed with Mhara.

Frisk went to go get his bag and went to class.

 **Me: ok that's probably the shortest chapter I've ever done...**

 **Frisk:umm... I don't think you can get a black eye that quickly-**

 **Me:TIS LOGIC...MY LOGIC**

 **Frisk: *sighs***

 **Me: and also... the next chapter might take a while so if it takes more than two days then I apologise in advance...**

 **Me: Goodbye from Mari-chan *sigh***


	10. Chapter 9: MK finds out

**Me:...** **Frisk: are you ok?** **Me: *sigh* yeah... on with the story...I guess...**

The next two classes went on normally and whenever someone would ask about his black eye, he'd tell them that he fell on a rock or something like that.

Soon it was lunch and Frisk was with MK (Monster Kid) at a lunch table. **(A.N: This was a school for humans and monsters. Monsters and humans have a separate break but the same lunch schedule)**. Soon they were spotted by Mhara and Clara. Frisk, who didn't want MK to get involved, he told him **(A.N Yes MK is a boy in this story)** that he was going to the toilet and ran out. MK saw Mhara and Clara follow him so he decided to follow them aswell. Once they were outside, MK hid behind a wall as soon as Clara caught Frisk's sleeve.

"Where d'ya think you're going?" She growled as she kicked Frisk in the shin which caused him to fall over. He yelped as Mhara elbowed his ribcage and almost knocked the wind out of him. Frisk stood back up but it wasn't for long as Mhara pushed him back, causing him to trip over the bench and land on his back. She and her twin laughed as they walked off to their group of friends. MK hurried back to the lunch hall before Frisk could see him and sat back down at their table before Frisk came and sat down.

"Are you ok dude?" MK asked. Frisk nodded and told him that the line for the toilets was long. MK knew Frisk wasn't going to admit he was being bullied anytime soon so he just shrugged it off (if he could but you know... no arms...).

Soon it was time to go home and Toriel had a teachers meeting today, he walked home. Once he entered, Sans was the first to see him... and his black eye.

"Hey ki- woah kid what happened to your eye?!" He exclaimed.

"Nothing much Sans, I just tripped and fell on a rock" he lied. Sans shrugged and went to the kitchen. As he walked through to the living room, Papyrus had also noticed his black eyesm

"GREETINGS HU- OMG FRISK! WHY DID YOU PAINT YOUR EYE BLACK?!" He asked. Frisk told him he would tell him later. Papyrus went back to watching T.V. while Frisk headed to his and Chara's room. As expected Chara was on the bed watching anime when she noticed Frisk's black eye. Her eyes widened.

"Before you ask, I tripped and fell on a rock ok?" He said and as he set his bag down before Chara could say a word.

"O...k...?" She answered and continued watching anime on their T.V. Frisk went to his laptop to do his homework.

About half an hour later, Chara had finished watching all the anime she could and Frisk was still doing his homework. She decided to go bother him sonce she was bored. Frisk was too comcentrated to notice her so she continued to sneak up behind him. When she got there, she saw that he was on Undernet reading some comments. Frisk finally noticed Chara behind him and quickly closed the tab. He turned to look at Chara who had a perplexed look on her face.

 **Me: ok... that's all... I thought it was going to take a while... then I noticed I have nothing interesting going on during halfterm except for that day with Chloe, one of my best friends who's a year younger than me... but oh well.**

 **Frisk:...**

 **Chara:uh...**

 **Me: oh right. Thank you guys so much for the amount of support I've been getting. Thank you!!!!!! *gives you all cookies***

 **Chara: um they can't recie-**

 **Me: they can with MI MAGIC!!**

 **Frisk: -_-**

 **Me: ... goodbye from Mari-chan**


	11. Chapter 10: Unexpected call

**Me: who knew people liked my stories? X3 ON WITH THE STORY!!**

"Frisk?... why did you close the tab?" She asked suspiciously eying Frisk. He panicked for a moment before he came up with an excuse.

"Because I was viewing the comments on someone else's profile and it soon got really offensive and brutal so I closed the tab" Frisk answered. Chara's face brightened at the sound of the word 'brutal'.

"Oh, can I see? What's the name of their Undernet account?" She asked. Damn it. He thought he could get away with it.

"Oh well I forgot the username... Sorry..." Frisk apologised. For some reason, Chara's facial expression didn't change, it's almost like she knew that he couldn't show her the comments...

"But if you want, we can watch something brutal... and by we I mean you because I still have more homework to do" he sweatdropped as he switched the T.V on and started flipping through channels before he found a movie which starred Mettaton. He was a ninja(?) fighting humans and monsters for some kind of treasure. Chara's face brightened up as she watched all the blood and gore that Mettaton had caused.

Frisk was finally done with his homework so now he was just browsing on different websites when someone mysterious called. The caller ID was unknown but he picked up anyway.

"Hello?..." said Frisk catching Chara's attention. He couldnt believe the laughter he heard on the other line. It was all too familiar. He quickly rushed into the bathroom in hopes Chara wouldn't hear and locked the door. Now Chara was really curious. She went over to the door and put her ear against it.

"How did you get this number?!" Asked Frisk in complete shock. Chara laughed.

"That's not important right now" she sneered though Chara could only hear Frisk's words. Not Clara's heck she didn't even know who Clara was.

"Look I'm busy right now so can you leave me alone?" Chara heard Frisk say. Then he was quiet for a minute or two before he finally said "Leave me ALONE!" and hung up. Chara walked back to her bed so Frisk wouldn't know that she was eavesdropping. A few moments later, Frisk cane out with a troubled look on his face. She wanted to ask what was wrong but then he'd find out she was eavesdropping so instead she asked something else.

"Who was on the phone?" She asked. Frisk looked at her and shrugged.

"Some douche who got my number" Frisk answered but he didn't change his expression. Chara was about to ask what was wrong when Toriel called them both down for dinner. Frisk went downstairs with Chara following behind him. She was still concerened but shrugged it off.

 **Me: ok that's all for now. Wow this story writing's fun!!**

 **Chara: -_- now you say that...**

 **Me: shush you. Anyway the next part will finally be in Frisk's POV so get ready for that.**

 **Frisk: yay...?**

 **Me: Goodbye from Mari-chan!!!**


	12. Chapter 11: Frisk's nightmare

Frisk's P.O.V

I can't believe Clara got my number!... Actually I can believe it but how?! I'll worry about that later, I've got dinner to eat.

As I ate dinner, I couldn't help but notice that Chara kept glancing at me every now and then with an ambiguous expression on her face. She kept doing that every time mom brought up something about me... huh...

Soon dinner was over and since I was tired from getting beat up and reading mean comments, I decided to go to sleep. I brushed my teeth before going to bed.

 _In my dream_

 _I was walking through the school. No one was there, not even Toriel which was odd. Up ahead I thought I could see a figure, thinking it was Chara, I ran towards it, barely seeing anything infront of me._

 _"Chara?..." I uttered reaching out a hand to the mysterious figure. They turned round to reveal what looked like Chara. "W-Where is everyone?..."_

 _"What are you talking about? They're right here!" Chara proclaimed as the room was lit. All around me, I could see dead corpses of humans and white dust of monsters. "Oh, and my name's not 'Chara'..." she sneered. She pulled of her cape to reveal Clara and Mhara._

 _"Now since there's no one to get in our way, why don't we torture you?..." They both said as they started to walk towards me while I backed away. I backed away... until I got cornered._

 _"So... shall we begin?"_

3rd person POV

Frisk shot up. A layer of sweat on his forehead, his heart beating fast and his hand on his chest. He looked to see Chara, with yet another look or worry.

"Nightmare?" She asked. Frisk was silent. He couldn't just tell her 'Oh it was just about you killing everyone and then transforming into the two people who have been abusing me all my life' now could he?

"Y-Yeah but... it was nothing too bad now that i think about it..." he answered.

"If you say so..." she muttered as she walked back to her bed. Once he started to hear her soft snores, he sighed. He looked at the clock before sighing again. It was 6:55, 5 minutes before he usually got up for school. Considering he couldn't really get 5 minutes of sleep, he decided to get ready for school. He changed into his signature blue sweater with the two purple stripes and blue trousers, brushed his hair and came downstairs where Toriel was about to go and wake him up.

"My child, how did you wake up before I could?" She asked. He shrugged, not wanting to tell her about his nightmare. Toriel then began to make breakfast (which was bacon and eggs for your information... you'll see why I made it bacon and eggs in the next chapter...) while Frisk went to get his shoes before he got to the table. His black eye was now healed thanks to Toriel and soon he was finished with his breakfast... well he was a fast eater...

 **Me: I did it... only one more left... but... it's not Undertale... it's vocaloid related... I actually have at least 7 more to add... and non of them have an ending yet... oh well...** **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this part and sorry I took so long.** **Goodbye from Mari-chan :3**


End file.
